


totoro's cumdump

by Taesfuckmachine



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Basically tae gets railed by totoro, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Distension, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, M/M, Object Insertion, Or not, Other, Size queen kim taehyung, Slut Shaming, beastiality, face fucking, monster fucking, noncon elements, totoro can't consent bro it only bellows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesfuckmachine/pseuds/Taesfuckmachine
Summary: "taehyung scrambles back in surprise but is stopped in his path when something thick and hard wedges itself between his legs. he twists to look behind himself and freezes, a furious blush painting his cheeks red.its the beast's cock, huge and grey with fur that hides its true girth and possibly all the veins that run along its length."or kim taehyung is used as a fleshlight by a mythological beast. and he's more than ecstatic about it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Totoro (Tonari no Totoro)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 285





	1. tae meets totoro

**Author's Note:**

> super filthy and indulgent. read the tags!!! dont say i didn't warn you. hate comments will be deleted as usual so don't even bother.

Taehyung yawns, stretching his limbs out in the old creaky wooden chair. Somewhere on a branch of the huge camphor tree, a sparrow chirrups and flies off. A slight wind picks up, ruffling the pages of his sketch pad of which he smooths out the corners and places his coffee mug on to hold down the pages. 

It's early in the morning, he had been woken up by something sharp and small hitting his forehead, only for him to blink blearily at the gapless wooden ceiling and then at the shiny acorn next to his pillow. He's found a couple of those since he moved into the house, at seemingly random places but the frequency is only enough to keep his curiosity alive. 

He's been more or less absorbed in getting used to the new routine away from the concrete jungle. To waking up to a village with endless fields of paddy, and skies with not a hint of pollution. To the rhythmic noise of bicycles kicking up dust instead of the loud stuttering of the motor cars. 

And to rediscovering his passion for all things abstract after the annoyingly persistent art block that had plagued him in art school. But he's sworn not to think of that again, the deadlines that had loomed over his head and the ever demanding professors who were never satisfied with what he made. 

He would rather let his creativity be fed by villagers who sing of woodland creatures and mountain spirits, the small shrines he finds by the roadsides and the rickety bridges atop creeks full of fresh water that run along. His sketchpad now speaks of landscapes with rolling hills and farmers slouched over their crops in watery fields.

"Hyung!" Jeongguk waves his arms wildly from where he's standing by his bicycle, lugging a bag full of vegetables on the back seat. When Taehyung waves back, he cups his palms around his mouth and speaks loudly, "Grandma sent some fresh radish for you!"

"Wait!" Taehyung hollers back, getting to his feet to fetch some money. The grandma next door has taken a liking to him. The moment he'd stepped foot in their household in all his thin arms and lanky glory, she took up the responsibility to feed him. And everyday without fail, Taehyung's been receiving fresh fruits and home-cooked meals via her grandson Jeongguk, a shy lad only two years younger than him who had rather quickly warmed up to Taehyung. 

"Here." Taehyung jogs over to Jeongguk, holding out some folded notes and like every single time, Jeongguk ignores the money, instead dropping the bag in Taehyung's arms. "Please take it. I don't like taking all of this for free." 

"And I don't like arguing over the same thing everytime." jeongguk stubbornly folds his arms over his chest. 

"Please—" 

"No, hyung. She's basically adopted you as her second grandson. If you give me money, you'll be hurting her feelings." 

"But," Tae pouts, trailing off. jeongguk softens up at his downtrodden expressions. He knows it's been uncharted territory for Taehyung and he's been having some difficulties trying to find the fine line between being polite to the neighbours and accidentally taking advantage of their kindness. 

He grips Taehyung's shoulders with steady hands, coaxing Taehyung to look at him. "I know this is different from what you've experienced in the city. But you'll have to get used to these tokens of affection. We are all one big family and you are a part of it now." Taehyung nods along to Jeongguk's soft murmurs, tightly holding onto the bad of radishes. "Don't worry too much."

"Yeah…" 

"Now tell me," Taehyung almost jumps out of his skin as Jeongguk suddenly smacks his palms together, a giddy grin on his face. "Did you see those dust bunnies again?" 

Taehyung laughs, startled, before shaking his head, "No. But I found another acorn!" 

"Oooh. I'm telling you. It's the dust bunnies. They are trying to get your attention."

They've found a new way to pass time; speculating about who might be gifting Taehyung acorns. Taehyung thinks it's a squirrel from the camphor tree but jeongguk is adamant on it being the spirits of the old house. They bicker back and forth until jeongguk's reminded he has another delivery to make and Taehyung sees him off with a bright smile on his face.

However when he returns to his open workspace in the porch area, he finds something peculiar. Frowning, he crouches down to grab the empty coffee mug, seemingly knocked off from his desk. But that's not the only curious thing. 

There's a page missing from his sketchpad. 

Despite the clear skies for days, that night it storms. Hurriedly he brings all the art supplies from the open porch to the living room inside as the wind whistles outside. After fastening and refastening all the old wooden windows and sliding doors, struggling for a good couple minutes with the jammed ones, Taehyung sits on the tatami mats, mind as rattled as the house. Listening to the wind whip rain against the roof and the panes, he prays that the pillars are strong enough to hold the house up and hopes that it won't come crumbling down on him while he sleeps. 

He knows it's a long night ahead, so he does what's been always effective in taking his mind off the storm inside— and the storm outside— he draws. He works on transferring his sketch from the sketchpad to the ready canvas. Once he's satisfied with the final sketch he unearths the tubes of paint that he brought along and squeezes some out onto the palette in his hand. There's the green, the yellow and not enough blue but blue is the most important because his sketch is mostly clear skies above the fields. So he makes do with what he can and paints the fields instead, from wide strokes to small details with the smallest brush he has. By the time the pitter patter slows outside, taehyung has put aside his half finished painting and gotten his bed ready. The tiredness from the day quickly catches up to him and lulls him to sweet sleep. 

The next morning is now a familiar and comfortable routine. Getting water for his food and bath from the pump in the yard, dusting off the little dirt that's managed to gather in the corners of the house while his food cooks on the stove. He finds happiness in these small accomplishments, completing self assigned tasks all by himself as bit by bit he learns to take care of himself.

Once he's bathed and eaten, He sets out for the market with his wallet tucked in his pants pocket and an umbrella hanging off his arm. He needs some groceries for the dinner— maybe some packs of ramen because no one ever grows out of their love for instant noodles— and radishes. He had nibbled on them last night while working on his new painting, and now he has a sort of craving. He'll also have to look for a shop that sells good art supplies to buy some tubes of blue paint. 

"That will be 100 bucks." The old lady hands over a bag bulging full of fresh fruits and vegetables, with some leafy radishes as taehyung had requested. He grabs it from her, giving two slightly wrinkled notes in return..

"Auntie, do you know of any shop that sells stationery? Pencils, paint and brushes?" 

"You'll find a few near the university. The bus leaves every three hours." The lady smiles at the new customer and taehyung takes his leave. He'll drop off the bags at home and then grab a bus to the university. 

It's on his way back home, as he's walking on a deserted dirt trail lined with underbrush, his bag swinging from his elbow, when he notices a piece of paper lying on a bush. He would have passed it by normally but he's struck by its familiarity. 

He reaches out to grab it, fingers barely brushing against the corner of the paper before a strong gust of wind blows it out of reach. Unthinking he follows after the paper as the wind takes it away. The paper rushes away, weaving between tall trees and low hanging branches, dancing just out of Taehyung's reach. Taehyung hurries after it, stumbling over weeds and stones in his path, his gaze fixed on the paper that boasts his sketch. 

The canopies overhead grow denser the deeper he goes into the woods, the sunlight lessening with each step, somehow the paper still powers on as if it has a clear destination in its mind and before taehyung knows, he's standing in front of the camphor tree, gazing at the piece of paper lying on the edge of a huge cavity in the tree. 

Taehyung approaches it slowly as one would approach a scared animal, stepping over the huge gnarled roots of the mighty tree. His hand shakes a little as he tries to grab the paper. Just three inches away—two—one— and the paper suddenly flutters and falls into the hole and too falls taehyung, his feet slipping off an algae softened root. His eyes widen in alarm as the darkness of the hole engulfs him whole. He falls and falls. For what seems like hours.

Until he lands on something soft. He opens his eyes to light brown fur and thinks how generous it is of whoever left this to cushion his fall. But the very next second, he's badly taken aback when the surface moves and lifts his body with it and then settles back. He glances up and chokes on his spit as he ends up looking directly in the eyes of a beast. 

It's eyes are huge, sitting right above a button nose and a small mouth, a set of whiskers on both its sides. Two ears stand on the beast's head like that of an alarmed rabbit's and its head connects directly to its large body.

The beast stares right back at him, looking lethargic from just having been woken up. Looks almost bored by Taehyung's presence. It's nose wiggles and its mouth, that Taehyung had previously considered small, suddenly opens in a loud yawn, almost big enough to swallow Taehyung whole, and is lined with perfectly blunt and shiny huge teeth. It leaves Taehyung feeling disoriented, the rush of air that smacks him, blowing his hair out of his face and the loud bellow that accompanies it. 

Taehyung scrambles back in surprise but is stopped in his path when something thick and hard like a pole wedges between his legs. He twists to look behind him and freezes, a furious blush paints his cheeks red. 

It's the beast's cock, huge and grey with fur that hides its true girth and possibly all the veins that run along its length. But Taehyung can feel how thick it is, nestled almost between his asscheeks, only the fabric of his pants separating them. It's undoubtedly the biggest cock he's ever seen and he drools a little at the thought of it stretching him open wide and good. From the width of it, Taehyung doesn't think his hole will ever go back to normal and god, he wants it impaling him even more badly. 

He looks back at the beast, it's head tilted in curiosity and wonders if it would mind if Taehyung helped it with its morning wood. He can be a bit of a freak but which beast wouldn't like to put it's cock in a tight hole? And Taehyung's more than willing. 

He rolls his hip back experimentally, pushing back on the sturdy length and it doesn't move, standing ramrod straight, but the beast takes a deep breath, it's chest expanding and contracting. Taehyung slyly rubs his ass against the cock, creating sweet friction against his hole in the process and catches the beast huffing out a breath from its small nose. 

God, this beast isn't easily impressed. Taehyung reaches a hand behind to grasp the cock's head and feels heady at how it barely fits in the circle of his hand. Slowly he circles his fingers against it, squeezing at parts and thumbing at the veins he finds. The beast lets out another bellow, but this time out of pleasure as taehyung polishes the head with his palm. It leaks precum, coating his hand with its strange oily nature; might serve as good lube. 

With that thought in mind, he unbuttons his pants and pushes them down to his knees. It's a little hard, but he manages to get himself in a position to be able to finger himself without twisting a bone. The oily cum works well, his finger slips easily into his hole and taehyung doesn't wait in adding another. He pumps his digits in and out of himself, chin propped on the beast's chest as the beast stares at him dopily, eyes blinking slowly. It bellows again as if urging Taehyung to hurry. 

Tae inserts a third finger in himself and properly stretches his rim out to make it at least bearable when the beast's cock pushes in. He moans as his finger hit his prostrate and grinds his own hard dick against the beast's furred stomach. 

He can't wait anymore and he doesn't wanna cum before the beast's even inside him. He pushes himself up quickly, gripping the beast with one hand to prevent himself from falling off. With the other hand he finds the beast's cock and aligns it against his hole. 

For a couple horrible seconds, the head doesn't go into his hole at all, not even in the slightest because it's /so big. But Taehyung's all too determined and nothing can stop him from— oh fuck!

the beast thrusted up right when taehyung pushed down and fuck, fuck, fuck it's too much, he should have known better that fucking an other world beast. 

All breath's punched out of his lungs and he's left gasping as the girth of the crown alone almost tears his hole apart. He really should have planned better because now that the broad head is in, the rest of the length is a smooth slide now, aided by the beast's oily cum. 

But that doesn't make it easier for taehyung at all. As he sinks down on the length, the head pushes at his insides, his innards shifting unnaturally to accommodate the length. He feels the whole of the beast's cock inside him, all its ridges pressing against his walls, the thick crown going past his prostrate and nudging parts of him that he didn't know a cock could reach. When the beast is finally inside him and he's seated on its large knot at the base, Taehyung finally exhales and it comes out as a loud moan; out of pleasure but mostly out of pain. He looks down at himself, at the very obvious lining of the cock that has managed to stretch his stomach to the point of distension. 

He doesn't dare move, he doesn't think he can and he doesn't need to because the beast chooses for itself. A large hand wraps around his waist and Taehyung hears the loud bellow of the beast before it lifts Taehyung up with its hand and then pushes him back down mercilessly. 

Taehyung's pained moan gets lost somewhere in the spurred continuous bellows that the beast lets out as it uses taehyung as its own personal fleshlight. It fucks his large cock into taehyung, maneuvering his whole body as if taehyung weighs nothing. And taehyung swears to god feels every single thrust deep in his soul, as if he's brought to whole another plane of existence where nothing else exists apart from this sole experience and the mere concept of space and time is lost. 

He doesn't know how much time passes when he's pushed back down particularly hard and he feels the knot inflate beneath him. He doesn't know because he promptly passes out to the painful feeling of thick ropes of hot cum inflating his insides and the echo of the beast's loud loud bellow in his ears.


	2. regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet jeongguk? sike, bitch.

Taehyung wakes up on a bed of grass, the blades cool against his sweaty forehead. The low canopy of the trees that hides the sky barely provides enough shade to soothe the immense pain that has settled in his bones. He shifts, groaning loudly as he slowly becomes aware of all that his body has been subjected to. 

He feels as if he's been doused in fire. His nerves feel alive, his skin sensitive to the pin prick sensations all over his body as he regains consciousness. Next he registers the overwhelming pain in his abdomen and it draws a pained moan from his throat, his eyes squeezing shut and his vocal chords straining in his throat. 

His hands fall on his stomach and he gasps, shocked as his palms find swollen skin, horribly distended and inflated. Flashes of memories rush back to the forefront of his mind; his encounter with the beast that lives beneath the camphor tree, him being split open on the beast's impossibly huge cock. He feels the same still, feels so full and on the verge of bursting from the thick cum that the beast had emptied inside him just before he passed out. 

He tries to lift himself up but it's a daunting task as his swollen tummy makes it hard to move even the slightest inch. Once he's propped up on his elbows he tries to catch his breath, noisily drawing air into his tired lungs. 

There's something uncomfortable wedged in his hole, something that's keeping the cum from flowing out. But he can't look past his inflated stomach, can only barely make out the leaking head of his still rock hard cock. He reaches a hand down towards his hole and finds something leafy sprouting from a thick base embedded in his entrance. Just then his eyes catch on his bag of radishes and realisation dawns on him. The beast had plugged him up with a radish in his hole. 

His face grows hot. His hands hovering unsurely over the radish's base as he debates with himself. 

It feels nice, and different, being pumped full of cum from a foreign beast. He was nothing but a temporary cumdump to the beast who used him and threw him away. And this knowledge has satisfaction coursing through him. He served an otherworldly beast with no expectations except to be a good fuckhole. And he was more than successful at it! It's because he wants to savour this accomplishment as long as he can that he leaves the radish in. 

With herculean effort he maneuvers himself onto his hands and knees, and crawls one step at a time through the long tunnel made entirely out of parted bushes, knowing that it leads to his porch. He has napped several times on the same patch of grass before. 

He's not even halfway through when his back starts to hurt from carrying gallons of cum in his tummy, his position only making it more obvious how huge his tummy has become as it weighs down, almost touching the ground. His hole intermittently clenches around the radish, the leaves brushing against the back of his thighs as he slowly crawls forward. His hard cock is also giving him a hard time, begging to be milked dry. 

He has no one to blame but himself for making this so hard but he can't deny the sick pleasure that's gripped him. God, he's such a shameless slut. 

He pants, limbs shaking from exertion when he emerges from the tunnel. He tries to stand on his two feet but the radish is too big to let him straighten his back so he's left with no other choice but to crawl his way to the living room. He throws the partition aside when he reaches the door to the living room and sobs out of sheer desperation as he settles on the warm mats and brings a thick pillow closer to straddle it. 

He wastes no time, his hips kicking as he humps the pillow, his hard cock rubbing against the soft cottony material. The pleasure overtakes him completely as he gains momentum, rutting harder and faster, the cum sloshing in his tummy with his jerky movements. 

He's so lost in his head he doesn't notice the front door open or the soft call of his name. He doesn't notice the sound of feet padding into his room until a voice speaks loud enough to still him completely, "Hyung? W-what is this?" 

Oh no. Oh no no no! What has he done? He wishes he could turn back time. Or atleast come up with a plausible explanation. But all he can do is hide away from the other's gaze. He can't bear to face the younger anymore. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grimaces, not turning around to face the look of betrayal that jeongguk must be wearing, "Gukkie, leave!" 

"Why? So you can go back to humping that pillow like a bitch in heat? Can't believe you're the same hyung I looked up to." 

"J-jeongukkie! It's not, it's not like—" taehyung cuts off on a gasp as jeongguk harshly tugs at his hair to force him to look at him. He whimpers, noticing the scowl on the younger's face. 

"Is that why you moved here, hyung? The city couldn't fulfill your perverted desires?" 

"N-no!" Taehyung lets out an involuntary moan, he is being degraded and talked down yet his body is reacting to the younger's words in the most obscene ways. His hips roll down harder, cock leaking, precum dribbling to the pillow underneath him. 

"Isn't– isn't that one of the radishes I gave you? Is this what you do to them? Going around shoving them up your dirty hole?" Taehyung feels jeongguk grab the base of the radish and slowly pull it out, he can only imagine the amount of cum that must have gushed out with the way the other shoves the radish back in with a curse. "God, can't imagine how many must have fucked you and cummed inside of you to fill you up like that. Can't believe I had been so nice to a slut like you. You don't deserve any of it." 

Taehyung tears up, bottom lip wobbling. Gukkie is so cruel to him. But tae only ever wants to be good for him, his sweet Gukkie. He's needy for the younger's validation, he's needy for  _ him. _ "Mhmm! G-gukkie! hyungie will take your cock and no one else's! Promise!" Taehyung sobs, chasing more friction against his cock.

Jeongguk stares at him, his gaze roaming over the desperate movements of his hips and his swollen tummy, before letting out a condescending chuckle coupled with a shake of his head, "You're so disgusting and pathetic. You think I would fuck someone like you?" 

Taehyung sniffs, wiping his wet cheeks with the back of his hand, his fingers digging into the pillow. He needs to, he so badly needs to— "n-need to be fucked! Need to cum, Gukkie! Please–ah! Please!" He begs, hands already reaching back for the radish. He needs the burn from being stretched and the drag of something fucking into him to be able to cum. If not from the younger's cock, he'd fuck himself with the radish instead.

"You've got some nerve." Jeongguk hisses, slapping away his hand. He grabs the radish and pulls it out himself, unfazed by the cum that flows out and plunges it back in. Taehyung cries out, falling forward but only managing to slump over his big tummy, it presses his cock further against the pillow and he gets desperate and uncoordinated with his rutting. Jeongguk sets the pace for them, a brutal one at that as he fucks the radish in and out of taehyung's gaping hole. It's a messy ordeal. With each thrust in, more cum flows out and most of it coats his hand, taehyung's hips, his golden thighs, the pillow and mats below. 

"Ah Ah Ah! So good, Gukkie! Fuck hyungie harder!" Taehyung meets each thrust. It's sloppy and too much, exactly what he needs! He feels his toes curl and his body tense up with the building orgasm. 

When taehyung finally cums, his whole body jolts from it, his breaths leaving in a stuttered moan. His cock spurts ropes of thick white on his chest and stomach, hips still rocking slightly against the pillow. His tummy has mostly deflated, he notices as he tries to catch his breath, but he's still full of the dirty radish. 

And jeongguk stands before him, with a fist around his heavy cock. Taehyung moves needily towards him, mouth falling open to take the length in and jeongguk barely holds back. He grabs taehyung's jaw and shoves the cock down his throat, fucking his hyung's pretty teary eyed face. Taehyung looks gorgeous like this. Sitting in a puddle of cum, dick softening against the pillow that the desperate slut still can't help but rut against, tummy still a little swollen from the cum that's left inside of him, his shaking arms as he holds himself up to suck jeongguk off, his pretty pillowy lips that stretch around his cock and his tears that roll down his pink cheeks and mix with the spit and precum on jeongguk's dick.

He looks like he's made to be ruined. 

Jeongguk cums to that thought, shooting cum down taehyung's throat making the latter choke. Fuck, he so badly wants to ruin his pretty hyung till he's past the point of sanity. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wastelandtae) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wastelandtae)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wastelandtae) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/wastelandtae)


End file.
